


Červená nit

by SallyPejr



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy má už od narození na malíku přivázanou červenou nit, která ho spojuje s jeho osudem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Červená nit

**Author's Note:**

> Za pravopis nese zodpovědnost Lianell, takže když najdete chybu, křičte na ni. Když chybu nenajde, chvalte ji nebo mě, to nechám na vás... :3

Každý člověk má na svém levém malíku přivázanou červenou nit, kterou může vidět jen on. Ta nit je jeho osud. Druhý konec oné nitě je přivázaný k malíku jeho životního partnera, druhé poloviny jeho duše. To všechno Eggsy dávno ví nejen ze školy, ale i od mámy.

Ona na malíku nit nemá a nejde jen o to, že nit mohou vidět jen ti, kteří jsou k ní přivázáni. Máminým osudem byl táta, a když zemřel, jejich nit shořela. Bolelo to a zůstala jizva. To je vše, co mu kdy k tomu máma řekla. Víc už o své vlastní niti nemluvila. A Eggsy se neptal, protože ji nechtěl vidět brečet.

\- - o - -

Eggsy měl svou rudou nit na malíku odjakživa, snad od chvíle, kdy se narodil. Ví, že to znamená, že je jeho osud nejspíš starší než on, protože nit se objeví, jen pokud jsou oba narození, ovšem to je tak vše, co může z oné nitě vydedukovat. Že je jeho osud starší než on.

A že vede zajímavý život, protože nit je neposedná, ukazuje všemi směry a pohybuje se. Když se ptal kamarádů, zjistil, že jeho nit je jediná, která se tak chová, ovšem odůvodnit si to nedokázal.

A občas, jen občas, ale to neřekl nikdy ani mámě, občas jeho nit trochu pálila. V takových chvílích si Eggsy vždy vzpomněl na máminu nit a bál se o svůj osud, občas i brečel. Ale bolest nikdy netrvala dlouho a jeho nit se nikdy nezměnila na jizvu. Nakonec bylo vždycky vše v pořádku.

\- - o - -

Eggsymu bylo patnáct, když se dostal na dosah tomu, kdo je na konci jeho nitě.

Jeho máma si tou dobou našla nového přítele, což bylo hovado, které si myslí, že mlácení děcek je sport.

Po další nakládačce se Eggsy sebral, sedl na metro a nevěda jak, skončil uprostřed Londýna. Protože netušil, kde je, vydal se Eggsy podél své nitě. Byl to jeho zvyk, že když nevěděl, co dělat, tak šel tam, kam vedla červená nit. A tohle nebyla zas tak jiná situace než obvykle, protože s tím, co se děje doma a ve škole Eggsy vážně neví, co dělat.

Trvalo to asi půl hodiny, než se dostal na Savile Row, ulici tak nóbl, že si Eggsy může nechat jen zdát a tom, že by někdy vkročil do některého z domů nebo obchodů tady. On, otrhaný kluk bez peněz a s rozbitým obličejem nepatří nikam sem. Může být rád, že na něj zatím nikoho nezavolali; takový pobuda tady přece nemá, co dělat.

Eggsy je někde v polovině ulice, když mu dojde, že jeho nit vede právě do jednoho z těchhle nóbl obchodů. Jeho osud je v obchodě jen pár metrů od něj. I takhle na dálku a přes ulici může přečíst zlatavý nápis Kingsman na výloze krejčovství, kde košile stojí nejspíš víc, než vše, co má teď Eggsy na sobě. Jeho osud je v obchodě, kam by Eggsyho nepustili ani přes práh.

Než stačí Eggsy začít pořádně panikařit (Protože co by někdo, kdo je dost nóbl, aby nakupoval tady, chtěl mít cokoliv společného s ním?), dveře obchodu se otevřou a ven vyjde muž středního věku v perfektně nažehleném proužkovaném obleku, který bez zastavení nasedne do černého taxíku, který na něj čeká na ulici a vyrazí pryč.

Muž, který je obrazem dokonalého gentlemana, a který má okolo malíku uvázanou červenou nit.

Muž, který je pryč dřív, než stačí Eggsy třeba jen pomyslet na to, že měl nějak reagovat.

Eggsy z tama utekl.

Utíkal, jako by ho honilo samotné peklo a trvalo skoro celou noc, než se dostal domů. Tedy ne, že by to jeho nebo kohokoliv jiného zajímalo. Dokonce ani máma nebyla vzhůru.

Eggsy se zamkl ve svém pokoji a nevyšel ven, dokud ho nedonutila máma. Ani zameškaná škola, ani křik mámina přítele ho nezajímali.

Protože on našel toho, který mu má být souzen osudem a zjistil, že není absolutně nic, co by s tím člověkem měl společného. Protože on je Eggsy, patnáctiletý kluk z Jižního Londýna s příšernou rodinou a sousedstvím, které je jen kousek od toho, aby se mu začali lidi vyhýbat jakožto nebezpečnému místu. Kluk bez peněz a nejspíš i bez budoucnosti, pokud by se nestal nějaký zázrak.

A jeho, zrovna jeho osud je prachatý chlápek, co má víc jak čtyřicet, a co má nejspíš rodokmen delší než jeho pes, co je od pohledu nějaký nóbl gentleman s tím správným vzděláním a správnými kontakty a správnou prací a správným vším. A nejspíš i se správnou manželkou a správnou rodinou, protože kdo by proboha čekal skoro třicet let, až se narodí jeho osud? Kdo by čekal tak dlouho, jen aby se dočkal něčeho, jako je Eggsy?!

Tehdy po dlouhé době se Eggsy dostal na pohotovost.

Diagnóza: vykloubený levý malíček.

Odmítal říct, co se mu stalo, ale dle pohledu, který mu věnovala doktorka, mu bylo jasné, že ví, co Eggsy dělal. Že se snažil strhnout onu proklatou nit ze svého prstu. Že se ji snažil servat a místo toho si onen prst vykloubil, protože ta červená věc se nemínila vzdát.

Jen krátkou úlevou mu bylo, že nit pod dlahou aspoň nebyla vidět, ovšem to bylo řešením opravdu jen na chvíli.

A tak se Eggsy zařekl, že když se jí nemůže zbavit, že ji bude ignorovat. Co jiného taky můžete dělat s něčím úplně zbytečným, co nemůžete nechat zmizet? Ignorovat to.

\- - o - -

Eggsy se naučil žít tak, aby si červené nitě nevšímal, jako kdyby tam nikdy nebyla. Naučil se ji ignorovat a odmítal třeba jen vkročit do těch částí města, kde žijí pracháči. Rizika jsou příliš vysoká.

Jenže osud je věc neodbytná.

Když stál Eggsy tváří v tvář vězení a nebezpečí, že by nechal mámu a Daisy samotné s Deanem a jeho bandou, zavolal na číslo, které mu kdysi i s medailí zanechal nějaký tátův kolega se slibem, že pomůže. Eggsy potřeboval pomoc často, ale tohle je poprvé, co mu nestačila jeho chytrost nebo obratnost.

Jeden telefonát a během hodiny byl Eggsy propuštěn z vazby a s posledním varováním vyprovozen z policejní stanice.

A před ní na Eggsyho čekal muž v perfektně nažehleném obleku, s gentlemanským chováním a s červenou nití okolo levého malíku, na kterou se Eggsy odmítal třeba jen podívat.

Jeho osudem vyvolený partner.

O pár hodin později, když se Eggsy vracel domů, tak už věděl, že se jeho osud jmenuje Harry Hart, že pracuje v onom krejčovství Kingsman, a že umí bojovat, jak nějaký tajný agent z filmu. Věděl, že je Harry Hart gentleman v chování, mluvě a ve všem. Věděl, že je Harry Hart perfektní snad ve všem, co dělá.

Věděl, že o něj Harry Hart nemá zájem, protože ani jednou za celou dobu se nepodíval směrem k červené niti napnuté mezi nimi a to bez ohledu na to, jak za ni Eggsy z nervozity trhal.

\- - o - -

Být kandidátem na místo jednoho z agentů Kingsmanů by měl být nejlepší čas, jaký kdy Eggsy měl. A doopravdy to tak bylo, pokud bylo kolem dost akce, aby Eggsy přestal myslet na červenou nit. Ovšem když byl klid, dokázal Eggsy myslet jen na Harryho.

Na Harryho a na všechny ty strašidelné příběhy, které si on a jeho kámoši vyprávěli na střední.

Jeden z nich byl o lidech, kteří mají svou nit, ale ten, ke komu je přivázána, ji nevidí. Jejich osud není jejich, jejich polovina duše patří někomu jinému. Někomu s kým je spojený rudou nití, kterou vidí. Příběhy o lidech, kteří nikdy nenajdou svého partnera, kteří budou navždy sami, dokud nezešílí nebo se nezabijí. Protože jak může člověk žít bez poloviny své duše?

Tehdy se Eggsy té povídce vysmál, protože každý má přece svůj osud. Teď ho ta povídka naplňuje strachem a zoufalstvím. Protože jak jinak si tohle vysvětlit?

\- - o - -

Eggsy byl dobrý v ignorování své nitě, když měl co na práci. To byla jeho výhoda, protože už dva kandidáti vypadli kvůli tomu, že je rozptýlila jejich nit. Eggsy tu svou ignoroval a mínil v tom pokračovat.

Měl plán. Plán, kdy zvítězí v tomhle konkurzu a stane se novým Lancelotem, protože až bude agentem Kingsmanů, tak se bude moct postarat o svou rodinu. Až bude agentem Kingsmanů, tak se aspoň nějak přiblíží Harryho úrovni. Až bude agentem Kingsmanů, tak Harrymu řekne o červené niti, které je spojuje.

Do té doby ji bude ignorovat.

Jenže nit se rozhodla, že se bude chovat jinak.

Kandidáti pod pečlivým dozorem Merlina akorát dokončili cvičnou střelbu, když se to stalo. Z ničeho nic začala nit na Eggsyho malíku pálit, jako kdyby ji někdo zapálil a začala se utahovat, jako kdyby chtěla onen prst uříznout.

Eggsy jen vykřikne a pustí vše, co zrovna drží, aby mohl chytit onen malík, jako by snad doufal, že tím bolest zastaví. Ovšem očima nesleduje třesoucí se nit, pátrá pohledem po plešatém agentovi, který nad nimi drží dozor. Když ho uvidí, křikne na něj jen, že je něco s Harrym, panika a zoufalství jasně patrné v jeho hlase.

Jen na něj tohle křikne a doufá, že nebude muset nic vysvětlovat. Že nebude muset před všemi mluvit o svém osudu a jeho nedostupnosti.

Naštěstí nemusí.

Technickému géniovi stačí jen krátce přeletět pohledem po kandidátovi, aby s ustaraným obličejem vyrazil pryč.

Eggsy netuší, jestli Merlin prostě ví, nebo jestli si to vydedukoval až teď, ale je mu to jedno.

Hlavní je, že najde Harryho. Najde Harryho a pomůže mu.

\- - o - -

Máma mu řekla, že když umřel táta, že bolest byla skoro nesnesitelná, ale netrvala dlouho. Později Eggsy zjistil, že táta zemřel v podstatě okamžitě.

Eggsyho malík nebo spíše nit kolem něj boleli a pálili celé hodiny, než to přestalo. Červená nit zůstala na jeho prstu, jako by se nic nestalo. To pro Eggsyho znamenalo jediné – Harry žije.

Eggsy si v tu chvíli musel sednout, protože netušil, jestli by ho jeho nohy byly schopné unést.

\- - o - -

Nikdo se o onom incidentu s nití a Eggsym nezmiňoval. Nikdo se neptal na Eggsyho Harryho a jejich vztah. Dokonce ani Roxy, která je jediná, koho tady může považovat za kamaráda, se neptala, protože některé věci člověk sdílí, jen když chce.

Ani Merlin se neptal. Neptal se na nit, ani na Harryho. Neptal se, ani když Eggsy přišel na ošetřovnu, aby se na Harryho podíval. Za celé tři měsíce, kdy ležel Harry v kómatu, se na nic nezeptal, ale ani jednou u něj Eggsyho nenechal dlouho. Jen na pár minut, aby se Eggsy ujistil, že mu jeho nit nelže, že Harry doopravdy žije.

\- - o - -

Když se Harry probral, Eggsy u toho nebyl. Přišel za ním až později, celý nadšený a šťastný, protože Harry, jeho Harry, je zase na nohách.

Jeho Harry, který není jeho. Který se k němu chová pořád stejně, pořád zdvořile jako ke komukoliv jinému. Pořád, jako by mezi nimi nebyla žádná červená nit, která by je spojovala.

Eggsymu to bylo více než líto, ale měl plán a toho se mínil držet.

\- - o - -

Nakonec zůstali jen dva kandidáti. Nakonec zůstal jen Eggsy a Roxy.

Nakonec zůstali jen oni dva a před posledním úkolem mohli strávit celý den se svým navrhovatelem. Eggsy si nebyl jistý, jestli je to požehnání nebo ne, smět strávit celý den s Harrym. Se svou druhou polovinou.

\- - o - -

Den s Harrym byl skvělý.

Harry mu nechal ušít oblek, který mu zůstane, ať už se stane Kingsmanem nebo ne a seznámil ho i s různým špionským vybavením, které Kingsmani mají.

A potom vzal Eggsyho k sobě domů. Ukázal mu svou kancelář plnou novinových výstřižků se šílenými titulky, mluvil o Kingsmanech, dokonce i trošku o sobě, učil Eggsyho, jak se chová gentleman i jak udělat pořádné martiny a po pár skleničkách ho učil i tančit.

Eggsy se smál jeho sbírce desek a nedělalo mu problémy Harryho přesvědčit, aby mu na youtube pustil to, co se poslouchá dnes. Harry byl patřičně zhrozen, což jen přidalo Eggsymu na skvělé náladě.

Jenže možná měl až příliš skvělou náladu nebo vypil až moc martiny nebo se prostě zbláznil.

Zkrátka Eggsy políbil Harryho.

Bez varování, Harry něco povídal a Eggsy z něj nemohl spustit oči a najednou, dřív než se stačil zarazit, protože tohle nebylo v plánu, se naklonil vpřed a políbil Harryho na rty.

Políbil Harryho.

A Harry ho od sebe odstrčil, gentleman i během odmítnutí.

Harry ho od sebe odstrčil a řekl mu, že vypil příliš martiny a vtipkoval, že nevěděl, že Eggsy vydrží tak málo. Snažil se to zamést pod koberec, dát jim oběma šanci na tohle zapomenout, jako by se to nikdy nestalo.

Jenže to Eggsy nemohl. Některé věci prostě nejde ignorovat, ať chcete nebo ne.

A tak zvedl levou ruku a začal se ptát. Ptát, proč ho Harry odmítá, když k sobě patří? Ptát, proč se chová, jako by byli jen nějací známí, když jsou víc?

A Harryho reakcí byl nečitelný výraz a prohlášení, že netuší, o čem to Eggsy mluví.

Strach, zoufalství nebo panika nejsou dostatečné k popisu toho, co se v tu chvíli dělo uvnitř Eggsyho, v jeho hlavě, srdci. Nevystihují to, jak Eggsymu bylo, když Harry vyslovil tu jednu větu.

Rozsudek.

Rozsudek nad Eggsyho budoucností, protože Harry je jeho polovička, ale Eggsy není jeho. Harry je Eggsyho osud, spojený s ním červenou nití, ale Harry tuhle nit nevidí. Eggsy je pro Harryho jen náhodná volba kandidáta, jen splátka starého dluhu, ale nic víc.

Nic víc pro něj není a ani nebude.

Eggsy netuší, jak je možné, že v tu chvíli neomdlel, nebo proč tou větou nenastal konec světa. Protože to by dle všeho měl být. To by podle Eggsyho měl.

Místo toho se Eggsy rozběhl pryč.

Harry ho zkoušel zastavit, ale Eggsy byl pro něj příliš rychlý.

Eggsy v první chvíli nebo snad v první hodině, kdo ví, utíká jen tak nazdařbůh. Není důležité kam, důležité je hlavně pryč. Pryč od Harryho. Pryč od osudu. Pryč od přemýšlení.

Jenže nakonec mu přece jen došel dech. Nakonec se přece jen musel zastavit a přemýšlet.

Rozhodl se rychle. Rozhodl se vrátit na velitelství, sbalit si své věci a JBho a vrátit se domů. Domů za mámou a Daisy. Aspoň se teď bude moct postavit Deanovi. Aspoň něco dobrého z toho všeho plyne, bude moct bránit mámu a Daisy.

S pravou rukou neustále škubající za levý malík se vydal na velitelství.

\- - o - -

Eggsyho plán, sbalit JBho a zmizet, se nepodařil. Vypadá to, že žádný Eggsyho plán nikdy nevyjde.

Narazil totiž na Merlina a jeden nemusí být genius, aby pochopil, že Eggsyho zakrvácený malík potřebuje ošetřit.

Dokud ho na to Merlin neupozornil, nedošlo Eggsymu, že si ve svém stavu doškrábal malík do krve a znovu si ho vykloubil. Vypadá to, že fyzická bolest není nic proti té emocionální.

Merlin ho donutil jít na ošetřovnu a donutil ho tam zůstat. A ona dávka sedativ, kterou dostal od jedné sestry, taky pomohla v přesvědčování.

Než Eggsy usnul, mluvil. Blábolil o tom, jak je fajn, že má zavázanou ruku, protože pak nevidí nit. A to je dobře, Harry ji taky nevidí. Takhle je to lepší.

Sedativa nakonec zabrala, takže Eggsy neviděl Merlinův nechápavý a zhrozený výraz.

Dlouho stál Merlin u mladíkova lůžka a sledoval, jak ten brečí ze spaní, zraněnou ruku ochranitelsky přitisknutou k hrudi.

\- - o - -

Eggsy nechtěl zůstat, chtěl utéct, ale Merlinův trpělivý pohled ho nějak přesvědčil, ať ještě podstoupí poslední test.

Merlin ho poslal za Arthurem a ten mu rozkázal zastřelit psa. Zastřelit JBho.

Čtyřiadvacet hodin dozadu by to Eggsy možná udělal, možná ne. Možná by ho představa sebe jako agenta Kingsmanů po boku Harryho přesvědčila, aby střelil JBho. Jenže ta představa už neplatí. A zastřelit JBho jen proto, aby se stal Lancelotem a pro zbytek života se musel dívat na Harryho, který by ho ignoroval a vyhýbal se mu? Nikdy. JB stojí mnohem výš, než celá agentura.

Eggsy nestřelil.

Roxy ano.

Roxy je teď nový Lancelot a Arthur může být spokojený, protože jeho názor, že k nim lůza nepatří, se potvrdil.

Eggsy ukradl Kingsmanům auto a vrátil se domů i s JBm. Chtěl zmlátit Deana, ale nebylo mu to umožněno. Nevěděl, že Kingsmanský taxík je na dálkové ovládání. Myslel si, že ho auto odveze na velitelství. Místo toho skončil u Harryho domu.

Eggsy nechtěl jít za ním. Nechtěl s Harrym mluvit, nechtěl ho vidět, nechtěl na něj myslet. Chtěl zapomenout na Harryho, Kingsmany, osud i červenou nit.

Nebylo mu to umožněno.

A Harry Harry byl naštvaný. Vzteklý. Poprvé ho Eggsy viděl se chovat jinak, než s rozvahou a klidem. Harry byl naštvaný, že Eggsy nepostoupil. Že Eggsy nezastřelil psa pistolí se slepými náboji. Že Eggsy ukradl auto. Že Eggsy- Byl naštvaný, že je Eggsy zklamáním.

A Eggsy na něj křičel zpátky, že teď už je to jedno, co udělal nebo neudělal. Že už se nemusí Harry starat. Že si už může odškrtnout dluh tátovi a zapomenout na všechny Unwiny. Křičel na něj a levačku měl strčenou do kapsy od bundy, protože nechtěl, aby Harry viděl, co si s rukou udělal.

Nejspíš by to bylo jen další zklamání.

Eggsy chtěl utéct, ale tentokrát ho Harry chytil.

Chtěl na Eggsyho dál křičet, ale vyrušil ho Merlin s další misí. Harry musel odejít, ale rozkázal Eggsymu, ať zůstane, kde je a počká, až se Harry vrátí, aby mohl dát do pořádku celý tenhle nepořádek.

A pak byl pryč a Eggsy zůstal sám v jeho domě, zoufalý a se slzami na krajíčku.

Eggsy netuší, proč Harryho poslechl a zůstal v jeho domě. Zůstal tam, seděl u jeho notebooku a sledoval přímý přenos z jeho mise.

Byl vyděšený, když sledoval, co se dělo v kostele, ale to nemělo nic společného s tím, co cítil, když Harry vyšel z kostela a tam na něj čekal Valentine a jeho lidi. Když pak Valentine namířil Harrymu do tváře svou zbraň, Eggsymu se v hrůze zastavilo srdce, nebyl schopný žádné reakce, mohl se jen dívat. Mohl se jen dívat, jak Valentine zastřelil Harryho.

Trvalo to několik vteřin, než Eggsy zjistil, že ten řev, který slyší, je on sám. Že ten řev, který slyší, je on. Jeho zoufalství a bolest.

Jeho malík bolí a pálí tak, že je to k nevydržení. Bolí a pálí, jako by do něj bodal rozžhaveným drátem a nepřestává to. Nepřestává to, jen bolí a pálí a bolí. Nepřestává to a Eggsy, nebo aspoň jeho malá část, která se netopí v zoufalství, ví, že Harry ještě není úplně mrtvý. Že tam leží, krvácí a trpí.

Eggsy se rozběhne z domu, napůl slepý pro slzy, neohrabaný svým smutkem a bolestí.

Ale ještě má třeba naději. Třeba když najde Merlina, tak ten Harryho zachrání. Předtím ho taky zachránil. Třeba, když se dostane včas na velitelství, tak Harryho zachrání. Je jedno, jestli on k Harrymu patří nebo ne, musí ho zachránit.

Musí.

Eggsy má jen jeden cíl – zachránit Harryho, dokud může.

Eggsy má jen jeden cíl a ničeho jiného si nevšímá.

Ani auta, které jede po cestě až moc rychle.

Ani auta, které ho srazí.

A pak už není nic.


End file.
